karlos_maguirez_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Fricker
Luke Fricker is the public relations manager for Karlos Maguirez Industries. He was hired by his cyborg sister, Carla Fricker, only a number of days after she became the head of human resources for Karlos Maguirez Industries. It is a mystery why Maguirez decided to put Luke in charge of P.R. of all possible departments, as Luke has no interest in people at all. Background Luke Fricker is from a tragically Welsh background. He moved to Ireland with his family, first to Sligo, and later to Cavan, where he met Karlos Maguirez. It turned out that they were in fact related, and Maguirez hired Luke upon learning this. Luke has issues with people and does not enjoy his position as P.R. manager, and he often encroaches on the jobs and roles within the advertising department of K.M.I., much to the annoyance of Carla Fricker , whose job it is to encroach on the jobs and roles of Tallinn, the manager of advertising. Personal Information Fricker also has an on-going battle against his addiction to nasal spray. Unfortunately Luke has lost his beloved nasal spray and is currently suffering withdrawl symptoms, but has found a despicable me 'minion' from McDonalds to keep him occupie d until he re-unites with the spray, or breaks free from his addiction. Fricker had a hard time breaking free from an emotionally abusive relationship with his ex-fiance, a Norwegian nun named Annette. This only served to strengthen Fricker's distaste for people, causing deep emotional scars that may never be healed, including a phobia of penguins . Currently, Luke is in a long-term relationship with a 38-year old moon elf called Lorna. Luke hopes one day to be able to take care of lots of little halfling children who age much slower than he does, but due to his difficult relationships in the past, is happy to take things slowly for now, and is focusing on furthering his career within K.M.I. for now. His role as P.R manager Public relations(PR) is the practice of managing the spread of information between an individual or an organization and the public. Public relations may include an organization or individual gaining exposure to their audiences using topics of public interest and news items that do not require direct payment. The aim of public relations by a company often is to persuade the public, investors, partners, employees, and other stakeholders to maintain a certain point of view about it, its leadership, products, or of political decisions. Common activities include speaking at conferences, winning industry awards, working with the press, and employee communication. Luke does not enjoy or even care about any of these things. Luke is currently hoping to get a promotion so that he will be in the same area as Micah Denn working with computers, because his iPad is his soulmate. That is until he finds something better. Luke's hair gel powers It is well known among K.M.I employees that Luke is prone to suddden amazing feats from time to time. It has been claimed that these feats are made possible because of Luke's hair gel. From this claim comes the idea of Luke having hair gel powers. Many rumours shroud this mystery. It has been said that it is possible that the powers themselves lie within Luke and are awoken when he applies hair gel. It has also been said that Luke's hair gel is an invention of K.M.I's own science and technology department. Luke's hair gel powers have allowed him to accomplish many amazing things including... *Alleged teleportation *Alleged invisibility *Alleged flight *Waking up early that one time and many more. Category:Employees Category:Public Relations